Two Years
by GhostBender96
Summary: Two years. I've been living with this woman for two goddamn years.
1. Chapter 1

**I always forget to post the little disclaimer, thanks to everyone who hasn't reported it lol. I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or anything recognizable!**

It's in moments like these that I absolutely hate being his clone. I'm sitting on the couch, doing everything in my power to keep still so she doesn't notice. She's leaning her back against me, head on my shoulder, her hair tickling the skin of my legs, and I'm eating...whatever the fuck this is. And it's because of the last two years.

Two years. I've been living with this woman for two goddamn years.

I was 15 and halfway around the world when Vlad had been reported missing. I was 16 and searching the Ghost Zone for his sorry ass when Vlad was declared dead, and for some reason left his entire estate to me. _Danielle Masters_. Fuck, I hate that name. Just looking at my license or signing my name makes me groan. Even though I doubt it will happen, I eagerly wait for the day I get married just so I can change it.

Everyone was pretty shocked when they heard of the long lost adopted daughter of Vlad Masters who had been at boarding school for as long as she'd been his. Or I guess that's just what he said in his will. Even in death he refused to let Maddie know what he was.

It was almost a year later when Danny finally told me what happened to him. He had tried, once again, to become the King of the Ghost Zone. Guess a lot of ghosts didn't like that very much, not that I blame them.

I finally settled down from my traveling, allowing Jazz to enroll me into online school. It was rocky at first. I was still legally a child and the only way I could live in the mansion Vlad left behind was if an adult stayed with me.

That's where Sam came in. Things had been awkward for her after she and Danny broke up. Over three and a half years came to a sudden stop, and even though there were no hard feelings and they stayed best friends, the questions from everyone in that small town forced her out. So when the opportunity came to be my tutor and help me with my own ghost problems, she jumped on it.

And those three and a half years had been hell for me. I've been completely in love with her my entire life, literally. I always told myself that's just part of being Danny's clone, that it was him being in love with her and not my own experiences. But the more time I spent with her, the harder I fell. And if I know Danny, and trust me, I do, he's still in love with her.

And that's why in moments like these, I almost wish I hadn't been created. Eating this weird veggie medley she made for movie night, instead of a nice hotdog and fries. I'm completely wrapped around her little finger, and if she wasn't as clueless as she always said Danny was, she'd know it.

I think a part of her might still be in love with him too, but she'd never admit it. "We're better off as just friends" is the constant answer from them. But that doesn't mean I hadn't seen the tears on both ends of that break up.

Toward the end of those three and a half years, just as I was on the brink of 16 years old and would stop into Amity for random visits, I did my own experimenting. I made out with Tucker a couple times, that was just plain awkward. There was a short fling with Valerie that ended up stopping without a tear. I found from that time that I definitely preferred girls, and there have been plenty of one night stands since then that further proved it.

And then Sam was caught with Dora. Apparently there had always been some sort of _thing_ there, from before I was even a thought. It suddenly became clear why the perfect couple never worked, and once again Danny was a wreck.

He finally started dating again once he got to college, ghosts and humans alike, but I don't think he'll ever stop loving her. Sam and Dora ended their relationship when Dora found a ghost to become her King. And just like the former, I don't think she'll ever stop loving him.

And now here I am, 18 years old, living with a woman I can only describe as my soulmate. Or should I say our soulmate? There are so many days spent in my room wondering when she'll realize I'm the perfect combination of the love of her life and her sexuality. But then there are other days, when I see them together and I hate myself for thinking it. They still love each other, and always will.

How many nights had I touched myself, moaning her name and picturing her, then turned around and cried myself to sleep out of self loathing? How many times have I been swatted out of a girl's apartment for calling her the wrong name because only Sam's will ever be the one on my lips?

I almost wish I had the lust for girls like Paulina that Danny used to. But more often than not, I wish I wasn't part of him at all. Maybe then I wouldn't have fallen so goddamn hard for Sam Manson.

I realized how lost in my thoughts I was when I felt the sudden sensation of hands in my hair. My temperature started to rise, not that it would ever get to the normal 98.6 degrees humans should be. I could feel my body tense with anticipation and her delicate fingers glide against my scalp. She could probably see the pulse bulging out of my neck as I held my breath in wonderment.

"Your hair was starting to fall into your food, I know how much you hate that." She clarified as I felt the band come in contact and tighten in the back of my head. She's always telling me that it's time for a cut since it's nearly to my waist.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered as I shoved another piece of unknown vegetable in my mouth as a distraction.

And it's in these moments I realize even if I had been born, even if I wasn't a Fenton by genetic compilation, I absolutely would have fallen for her anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the door slamming allowed me to finally breathe. A night of drunken giggles, moans, and a fuck ton of tears left me feeling utterly defeated and broken. Not that I had a right to, this was entirely my fault anyways.

I rolled over and picked up my phone, 1:17 am, and no way in hell I'm getting back to sleep anytime soon. And being the shitty person I am, I called the number one contact in my phone.

"Mm?" The groggy voice on the other end greeted me.

"Hey, are you busy?" The sound of a bed creaking on the other end didn't even need to be heard to know that he was suddenly awake. Even I could hear the desperate tone of my voice and the tears clogging my throat.

"I'm already on my way." He whispered before the line cut out.

Wrapping my sheet around my shoulders, I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to wash away the redness in my cheeks. Damn these stupid emotions.

The telltale sound of feet hitting my carpet and a flash of light made the call of my name completely redundant.

"Twenty minutes," I chuckled as I walked back into the room. "That's gotta be a record."

"Clearly it was twenty minutes too long." Danny said as pulled me into his arms and sat back on the bed. "What happened?"

The familiarity of this position, my legs draped over his and my head on his shoulder almost made me want to cry just as much as the story I was about to tell him. "Another one," I whispered as he brushed a tear from my face. "She brought home another girl."

"Sam, I'm so sorry." He whispered, tightening his arms around me. "I'm sure it's just a phase. It'll pass."

"I should just-" I stopped short as I looked up at him. My fingers grazed the obvious bruising on his neck, and a slight pang of unworthy jealousy hit me. "Were you busy? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm never too busy for you." He muttered under his breath before changing his position so I couldn't see the hickey anymore.

I couldn't hold it in anymore as the sobs came barreling out of me just before the tears. It hurts, and I know I've only brought this on myself. How dare I be upset about him moving on when I was the one who ended things. His personality was so easy to fall in love with, but his body, as shallow as that seems, just wasn't the right fit for me.

He tried shushing me, but I just shook him off. "Why couldn't I be straight? Or at least bi? We were perfect." I mumbled incoherently through gasps of air.

"Don't say that." He whispered. "You can't change who you are. And I would never ask you to." He rubbed familiar circles into my back. There had been plenty of nights just over a year ago when we would sneak into each others rooms and try to convince ourselves that we were okay, even though we were entirely heartbroken. Hell, we still are.

"I hate this. I hate that I'm in love with both of you. I hate that I had the perfect guy but I'm gay. I hate that I'm so…" I trailed off and took a breath to slow down my words. "Vulnerable. I should just leave. She's almost 19, ready for college. She doesn't need me anymore."

He didn't speak for a long time, and with how well I know him, I could tell it was because he was on the brink of tears. But he always had to be strong for me. He always tries to save me, be my hero, as if he didn't already know that he always had been. He hates crying in front of me, always assured me it was okay for me to cry in front of him.

I don't deserve him, friend or more. And it is absolutely killing me that Dani, the person I've been pining for since I found out she existed, doesn't even give me a second glance. Yet here is Danny, ready to put down any and everything for me.

"I don't think you should give up yet." He finally said. "I think you'd be surprised how clueless we Fentons can be, even about our own feelings."

I really didn't know how to respond to that, because if I just said that I'm ready to give up again, he'd just argue with me. But it was all unnecessary, because that familiar blue mist came from his mouth and his face became serious.

"Ghost time," we said together. He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and was gone. Leaving me utterly alone and way too lost to tag along.

After about ten minutes of self pity, I started packing. It was time to move on. I already caused myself and others so much heartache. I had most of my bathroom and a good majority of my clothes in suitcases when I heard a frustrated groan come from down the hall.

"Sam?" Came Dani's weak voice, and I knew I couldn't ignore it, even if I was frustrated with her at the moment.

Letting myself into her room lead to a sight I hadn't seen in quite a while. There was a bad burn mark on her shoulder that she was attempting to put ointment on, and a big gash along her left thigh below her sleep shorts.

"Fuck," I whispered as I picked up an alcohol wipe from the open med kit next to her. "What happened?"

"Skulker. Upgrade," she hissed and winced as I cleaned her wound. "You know the drill."

I focused on the task at hand, had her bandaged within a couple minutes because of how accustomed to these injuries we have all become.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," she mumbled. "I know it's late." I shrugged, trying not to think of what had actually woken me up. I started back to my room to finish my packing. I'd have to tell her I'm leaving in the morning, right now just didn't feel like the time. "I really appreciate you," she called after me. I didn't turn around, but she continued. "I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you taking care of me."

I closed my door behind me and fell into a new puddle of tears. When I finally picked myself up off the ground, I started unpacking.

Two years I've been tortured by living with her, and if it meant keeping her alive, I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Yaw6113 who motivated me to put this up today rather than later.**

"I don't want to talk about it." I said through gritted teeth for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes. Val crossed her arms at me across the table with a scowl that could kill someone with any less of a hard head.

"Come on! This is as close to soap operas I can get!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. I rolled my eyes and chose to stab a cucumber with my fork instead of her. "You think I haven't noticed you've gone vegan?"

"It's ultra-recy-"

"-cle vegetarian. I know I know." She said with a smug smile. "See? And I know for sure it wasn't your idea to take up that diet."

"Whatever." I muttered and took a sip of my water with lime. I flicked her off at half sip because of her knowing smile. This is also a Sam thing. She's definitely rubbing off on me. "Look, nothing is going on. Nothing more than ever."

She humped with a slouch and played with her spaghetti and meatballs. At one time, my mouth would've watered at the sight of that plate, or hell even her, but now I felt nothing. I was starting to get numb to good looking food and girls alike. And it was all for her.

"When's the last time you got laid?" She asked suddenly, causing me to sputter and spit water at the table.

"Val!" I finally said after a well deserved coughing fit. She raised her eyebrow, indicating that she still expected an answer. "It's been a few weeks. Haven't been very motivated." I said, remembering that night.

"Damn was she that bad?" I rolled my eyes at her smirk.

"No. I walked her out, and when I was coming back in I heard Danny in Sam's room." I admitted, allowing my shoulders to sag with how defeated I felt.

"Here we go again." She muttered under her breath.

"He's been around a bit more the last few weeks. You should know of all people how long that trip is to be constantly making." Even right now, we had met halfway. If I really pushed myself I might be able to make it there in an hour, but I just didn't have it in me. I suppose if I wanted to see the woman I loved it would be worth it though.

"There's a shortcut through his ghost portal." Val casually mentioned. Now was my time to raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't even. That phase came and went in high school. We work together, remember?"

"Yeah yeah." I said. "How is everyone?"

"Oh, you know." She said with a shrug. "Jazz is always stressed about school and work. Danny's getting better, much less distracted. And Tuck is...well he's Tuck."

I nodded without meeting her eyes. I silently thanked her for not bringing up Maddie and Jack. It was hard enough pining for a girl, who I live with, that I'll never have. But having parents that don't know I exist and, therefore, don't love me, hurts a fuckton too.

"What do you think he was doing with her," I blurted after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. It had been on my mind nonstop since I heard him with her, but I couldn't voice my questions. If Sam ever found out how I felt, our whole dynamic would change.

"Dani," Val whispered, reaching out to grasp my hand. "She's gay. I know she loved him, but it's over. And now she's single. And you're single. I don't understand why you haven't tried." She sighed dramatically before flagging the waitress for the bill. "Ask her what's happening. Maybe it's a good segway-"

"No." I finalized. "It's better for us this way. Our friendship could last forever. But a relationship?" I chuckled. "You've heard what Jazz says about love. Love-"

"-lasts even longer." She said softly. "And you won't convince me otherwise. 12 years my mom has been gone. And my dad hasn't stopped loving her."

I sighed, knowing this was a stalemate argument with her. "Val, I want to believe in stuff like that. And maybe I do. But I'm a clone. Maybe because I wasn't meant to be, I don't get a true love or whatever."

"You're being handed someone who you were in love with and who already was in love with you before you even met." She chuckled and grabbed her bag to let me know she was leaving. "I think you'd be surprised how mysterious the universe can be."

Her statement stuck in my head the entire flight home. Thinking about true love and all that other mushy stuff only lead me to think of Sam. There have been plenty of girls to catch my eye, but I know in the end it'll always be Sam I want to go home to.

And so I did. I went home to see Sam laying upside down on the couch. The way her hair waterfalls to the ground, her face slightly red from the pressure, and her cute little toes up in the air wiggling around as she told me about her day.

I could literally feel myself fall in love with her again, as I did so many times before. It's how I knew I loved her beyond what Danny did, how I knew I loved her beyond the copy and paste mind I had been handed. And it would only be so much longer before these last two years of being just roommates would seem like something of the past.

The only question is, would it be a past to yearn for, or a precious memory that led to a beautiful happy ending?


	4. Chapter 4

It's not like I hadn't noticed her lingering eyes all night. Or, if I'm being honest, every time I wear a dress. Danny would always say it was more along the lines of mesmerizing stares. I still don't know if I believe him.

But, then again, he is a pretty terrible liar, he's much better at avoiding. Which is exactly why we were here. Danny couldn't avoid his parents this time. Capturing the mighty and allusive Phantom has been a life long dream for them. To Maddie, he was so unique for a ghost that she just had to get her machinery on him. And Jack was more than convinced he had something to do with Vlad's disappearance, which wasn't entirely false.

And they got him this time, and thank God Jack was there to convince Maddie not to butcher him on sight. He wanted answers first. Well, the answer they got was not quite for the questions being asked.

Danny said it was almost impossible to have that conversation without me, but Dani and I had our own problems on our side of the portal. But he did it, he told them everything, even about Dani. Which, surprise surprise, lead to them begging to meet her.

Of course when my parents heard I'd be in Amity for a few days they insisted on throwing a huge party. But the night had gone great. They hugged her, asked her a million and one questions, and told her that they were proud of her for taking care of herself so well.

They already loved her, but that's just how the Fentons are. The night consisted of a lot of "told ya so's" from me every time Danny would say "wow they're taking it well." I guess if you're going to be ghost hunters you should be ready to take even the most improbable things in stride.

The only thing I could've done without was Jack's smirk. You know, _that_ smirk. The Dad smirk. The all knowing smirk. It wasn't exactly new to me though, I'd received it thousands of times before Danny and I dated.

I guess I can't really blame him though. Anyone would think the same thing because she just wouldn't stop _looking_ at me. I guess if I'm honest I was looking quite a bit too. She looked gorgeous. My simple black dress had nothing on the way her maroon button down and black dress pants looked on her. And her long, wild dark hair, that she finally let me trim, hung down to the middle of her back.

"Can we get out of here?" Dani asked quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered back. It seemed like she was having such a good time, why would she want to leave? Not to say I didn't want to. I'd love to have her to myself for a few hours before we pass out.

"No no, well not exactly." She said, her eyes shifting nervously. "It's just a bit much. I need some time to recover."

I nodded and quickly made my way to my parents to let them know we were heading out. My mom winked, causing me to blush nearly the color of Dani's shirt.

We said the rest of our goodbyes quickly and made our way out. It was a beautiful night, and I knew she wanted to talk, so I directed us toward the edge of town where no one would see or hear us. I waited patiently for her to start talking, but it never happened. Instead, her arm slid across my shoulder.

"I hate that you're taller than me now." I mumbled with a light nudge to her ribs.

"Well, you see Jack." She giggled adorably. "No surprise I ended up a giant."

"You're only 5'9"." I reminded her. "I'm just short." It was silent for a minute before I asked "Dani, why don't you call Jack 'Dad?'"

"That word always had negative meaninings before. Vlad insisted I call him my father," she took a heavy breath. "I guess I should start calling him my creator, though. Jack's known I exist for all of 2 days and is already a way better father than Vlad ever could be."

I nodded and grabbed her hand for a reassuring squeeze, but when I tried to let go she clung on it. "I'm glad you like them. They really are great people."

She stopped suddenly, and because she was still holding my hand I almost tripped. I turned back to see her looking at the ground with the smallest blush that could barely be seen in the night. "You know, Sam. Tonight was amazing. I became part of a family, got to meet a bunch of people," she giggled with that tiny smile that always made my heart skip a beat, "and I met your parents. They're not half bad."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, they're great. I mean, it took them a while to get used to the dark and brooding stuff, but they love me." I shrugged and looked at the ground. "I just wish I had seen that in high school."

"You know what the one thing tonight is missing?" She asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Seconds later, it was returned to her pants with some slow song I didn't recognize playing. "Tucker and Danny hogged you all night. I never got a dance in with you."

If my stomach hadn't been doing back flips before, they sure as hell were now. I hoped my face remained more collected than I actually felt as she took me into her arms and began a slow, awkward sway. I couldn't help but notice how much like Maddie she moved. Maddie loves to dance, but she is much more humble and awkward about it than Jack.

Her blue eyes had me in a trance, and in that moment I had one of the most amazing revelations. They're lighter than Danny's. Not by much, just a shade or two, but it's enough for me to notice. Don't get me wrong, I had noticed before. But in this moment, I realized it wasn't that she was Danny's clone that had me falling in love with her. It was simply her.

I loved everything about her that was like Danny, but I loved everything about her that wasn't like him just as much, if not more. It wasn't that I fell in love with his clone, it's that I fell in love with the woman who was underneath the genetic similarities.

Jazz would have a ball with this Nature vs Nurture idea. But that would need to be analyzed later, because Dani had other ideas. She started moving closer and closer. I'm not sure exactly who leaned in first, but I am sure that it was the best decision either one of us had ever made. It was then that I decided I had to make her mine. No more crying during her one night stands, no more awkward touches or empty longing stares.

But that conversation can wait for tomorrow. For right now, I was perfectly content with being in the arms of the woman I love and moving in tiny circles in the tree line just outside of Amity.


	5. Epilogue

**Happy birthday to me! As a celebration, I'll be finishing up this story, hope you like it!**

Of course she wouldn't be wearing white today, or any day that is. I guess it didn't really matter what we wear today, our ceremony took place two months ago. Even then she had worn a light lilac, and the only reason I know it's called that is because it's the name of every candle in our house.

Our house. That thought made me smile. We no longer lived in the mansion Vlad had left for me, but rather in a brand new place that we called ours.

She finally made her way up to me, her short dark gray and black dress bouncing slightly as she dodged the people separating us.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she whispered and gave a small smile to the couple in front of me. "The museum had a surprise field trip and it took forever to get the students back on the bus. It was a mess."

"It's okay babe." I said with a small peck to her lips. I turned to the couple I had just been talking to. "Tomar, Gabriel, this is my fiancé Sam."

"Welcome to the party." Tomar snickered. "We were almost afraid we'd have to take Dani into our own marriage if her bride didn't show up."

"That may work for you bi people, but I don't roll that way." Gabriel said with a soft slap to his fiancé's arm. "Besides, I don't share."

"Don't be hatin on the polys. They have rights too!" Tomar exclaimed loud enough for people to look over at us. Sam and I couldn't help but laugh at Gabriel's blush.

"I'm not saying they don't!" He stuttered. "I'm just saying I'm not one. We've been engaged for 10 years, you would know if I was by now."

With a final chuckle, I turned back to Sam and wrapped her in my arms. "We have probably another hour before it's official. You can still run." I teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I would've married you two years ago if it had been legal."

"I realize that." I laughed. "If you weren't so impatient we could be doing this in a few days when it's not so busy."

"Hey, if I hadn't been impatient we probably wouldn't be together at all!" I rolled my eyes at her as she crossed her arms. "Ms. I'm-Gonna-Kiss-You-And-Not-Talk-About-It-For-Three-Days."

"I was nervous!" I protested.

"And was there any reason to be?" Sam asked with a playful smirk.

She already knew though. There was absolutely no reason for me to doubt her. She told me she loved me first, and proved it every day since. She was so considerate and passionate.

There was no doubt in my mind that she would show up today, there was no doubt in my mind that today was the beginning of the rest of our lives, there was no doubt in my mind that we belonged to each other.

And within an hour we had signed a lot more papers than expected, shared our first kiss as a married couple, and were out the door. We found our way to her favorite vegan restaurant, even though I much prefer to cook, but she said she was too tired for dishes.

And at the end of the meal, I slipped my credit card to the waitress faster than Sam could, which earned me the usual light punch to the shoulder. Little did she know the hidden motive to that gesture until I was signing the receipt with a smile.

 _Danielle Manson_

 **So this story originally came from the observation that there is nearly no fics of this ship (honestly it may not even be a ship it's so unheard of) and my gay ass just had to do it. If you know of any other fics of SamxDani, feel free to let me know!**


End file.
